generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova class
The Nova-class was a type of Federation starship designed for short-term planetary research missions. It was placed in service starting in the mid-to-late 24th century. History In 2370, some Nova-class starships were constructed in the Sol system at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, around stardate 47007.1. The Nova-class was designed as a modern replacement for the long-serving Oberth class science vessel. The requirement called for a ship capable of making relatively short duration missions; Starfleet intended to use these ships in the large unexplored areas between Federation controlled space, missions which would typically be staged out of Starbases and last for a few months up to a year at most. The design of the Nova-class vessel was based on the Defiant pathfinder ship. This ship was of the right size and employed the latest warp field/hull geometry and propulsion technology. Starfleet replaced the warp core with a far less powerful version, reducing the top speed to Warp 8.2 Running the same nacelle design at much lower power greatly extended the operating life of the warp coils, reducing the ships refit schedule and making it easier to operate. The heavy weaponry was also removed, creating extra space for sensor arrays and scientific labs. Technical data The Nova-class was designed as a science and scout vessel, intended for short-term planetary research and analysis. It is not typically suitable for combat operations. The Nova design has a maximum speed of warp 8 and approximately eighty crewmembers. One unique feature of the Nova-class is its Waverider shuttle, which is located in a special docking port on the ventral side of the primary hull, similar to that of the Aeroshuttle on the . Physical arrangement The Nova-class had a design similar to that of an Intrepid-class starship, though smaller in size. It consisted of a saucer section with a curved triangular shape. The secondary hull was directly attached to the underside of the saucer with two warp nacelles. Unlike some starship designs, the Nova-class only featured one impulse drive, located at the aft end of deck 2 aligned center to the ship. Tactical systems Though Nova''s were science vessels, they had a wide assortment of weaponry, allowing the vessel to handle many threats on its own. It was equipped with eleven strategically-placed phaser arrays: eight on the saucer and three on the secondary hull, two forward-facing photon torpedo launchers at the bow of the saucer opposite of the secondary deflector, and one aft-facing launcher. Navigational deflector In order to prevent space debris and objects from colliding and damaging the vessel, ''Nova-class vessels, like other Starfleet vessels, were equipped with a navigational deflector at the bow of the primary hull. If the main deflector was damaged or disabled, a secondary deflector on the saucer could substitute the main deflector. Like most Starfleet vessels, the Nova-class was also equipped with a deflector shield for defensive purposes. Shields on a Nova-class could be fully recharged after charging the shield emitters for 45 seconds. This task required the shields to be dropped. The shield grid itself was located along the secondary hull. Interior design Though a small ship, the Nova-class was able to accommodate the needs of the crew. This class of starship had eight decks. *'Deck 01:' **Bridge **Captain's ready room **Crew quarters **Escape pods (4) *'Deck 02:' **Mess hall **Crew quarters **Holosuite **Computer core (upper) **Cargo bays (upper) **Impulse drive reactor **Transporter room **Escape pods (2) *'Deck 03:' **Deuterium tanks **Computer core (mid) **Cargo bays (lower) **Transporter room **Escape pods (14) *'Deck 04:' **Sickbay **Waverider access **Crew quarters **Computer core access (lower) **Auxiliary deflector **Torpedo launchers (2, front) **Shuttlebay *'Deck 05:' **Warp core **Docking ports *'Deck 06:' **Warp core **Crew quarters *'Deck 07:' **Warp core **Crew quarters **Torpedo launchers **Main deflector **Engineering **Warp core access **Main deflector **Tractor beam emitters *'Deck 08:' **Warp core **Warp core ejection hatch **Antimatter storage **Landing struts **Boarding ramp Main bridge The main bridge, located near the center of deck 1, was the command center for the ship. Despite the size of the ship, the spacious bridge allowed for the ease of movement between stations. The central command area on the bridge was at the very center of the circular area in a submerged location. Bridges varied between ships of the Nova- class. Some having seats for Captain, and Executive Officer in sunken area in center of bridge. Others a single seat for just the Captain. Flight controller, as well Operations were located directly infront of wither seating arrangement. The rest of the stations were located on the perimeter of the round bridge, including the master systems display behind the command seats and the main viewscreen in the standard frontwards position. Stations, such as tactical, were not stand-out stations due to the scientific nature of the design. When necessary, Tactical would usually be assigned to the forward, starboard side console just right of the main viewscreen. Entryways to the bridge were located at the port and starboard sides on the upper level. The port door leads to the main turbolift while the starboard door leads to a corridor that accesses other sections of deck 1. Main engineering Main engineering was located on deck 7. The Nova-class engineering section only spanned one deck, and featured four wall based engineering consoles and a warp core analysis console in front of the core itself. At the far end of the room was the warp core with a transparent floor and support railing around it. The core spanned from decks 5-8 and could be ejected from the bottom of the ship through an ejection hatch. The core could be accessed from either engineering or from the maintenance areas around the core. Sickbay and science labs The Nova-class had one sickbay located on deck 4, in front of the shuttlebay. The Nova-class medical facility was equipped with an Emergency Medical Hologram system, like the one on the USS Voyager. Additionally, as a science vessel, the Nova-class was equipped with a number of specially-equipped science and research labs. The labs were similar to those found on an Intrepid-class vessel and served many purposes and supported numerous personnel. They featured a great number of work consoles to perform numerous tasks and had one main work console area in an alcove. Auxiliary craft and cargo bays Behind the main sickbay were the two shuttlebays. The aft-most shuttlebay's space doors were directly aft (similar to the ). The inner shuttlebay's doors opened directly above. http://community.webshots.com/photo/fullsize/2665489560101669106SFCiNt An additional view of the secondary shuttlebay can be seen (the aft-most black rectangle on the dorsal side of the ship). In the saucer on deck 4, a short trip from the shuttle bays, was the aforementioned Waverider auxiliary craft, which was integrated into the Nova-class' hull. Spanning decks 2 and 3 in front of the shuttlebay were the main cargo bays which could also contained CMUs, used for transportation and repair purposes. Additionally, like a majority of starships in the 24th century, Nova-classes were equipped with emergency escape pods, twenty in total; fourteen were located on deck 3, four on deck 1 and two on deck 2, all located in the saucer section. They were stored under hatches to permit both launch and retrieval. Crew quarters Due to the size of this class, crew quarters were spartan, but provided all the standard needs for the crew. A majority of the quarters were standard crew quarters, though a number of them were larger for use by the senior staff. The majority of these larger quarters were located on decks 1 and 4, with slightly smaller ones located on decks 2 and 6. Holosuite With the successful capture of a Borg Transwarp Hub in the Beta-Quadrant in 2377, the Nova-class was selected for its first major re-fit. Among the new installs was a Holosuite on Deck 2. The Holosuite was added as the mission of the Nova was extended to as far as Three to Five years which was needed for the impending survey of the Delta Quadrant. Ships Commissioned * USS Equinox (NCC-72381) * USS Soltice (NCC-72398) * USS Phoebe (NCC-72399) * USS Aurora (NCC-72414) * USS Nova (NCC-73515) * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) * USS Aurora (NCC-72414) * USS Twilight (NCC-74413) Sources * Daystrom Institute Technical Library * Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum * Eaglemoss Magazine No. 15 Notable Ships * USS Expedition (NCC-76277) * USS Equinox (NCC-72381) * USS Aurora (NCC-72414) * USS Twilight (NCC-74413) Category:Federation Starship classes